Forks High Boarding School
by writer xjx
Summary: Bella Swan has just moved from New York's Upper East side to Forks High Boarding School, as a last ditch attempt to straighten herself out. But things never go the way you plan. A/H.
1. Forks High Bording School

I was relieved when I pulled into the parking lot and saw that my car wouldn't completely look out of place, well not if I parked it in the right spot. There were five other cars like mine, meaning it didn't look like it was made fifty years ago and the rust wasn't the only thing holding it together, I was relieved when I saw the empty spot next to the deep red convertible BMW. Don't get me wrong I'm not a snob, I just really don't want the attention, I wanted to blend in, disappear in the crowd, unfortunately my car stopped me doing that. Pulling my 2006 Mustang GT Deluxe into the empty space I sighed as I looked up at my new home.

Forks High Boarding School, joy. I hate Froks, it's a typical small town, where everyone knows everyone else's business, complete with generation after generation of the same families all secluded under a near constant cover of clouds and rain.

The only other person who's hatred of Forks could rival my own is my mother. She had lived here her entire life and married my father straight out of high school. Their marriage had lasted precisely 17 months, by which time I had been born. I was four months old when my mum up and left taking me with her. We moved to New York and my mum made a name for herself as a designer, RBNY was now one of the featured labels in Vogue and Harper's, putting my mum up there with Ralph, Calvin and Jean Paul, not to mention my personal favorite Coco.

The only give away that I was in a school was the number of kids that were around, the building itself looked less like a school and more like Croft Manner from Tomb Raider. Bags over my shoulder and suitcase in hand, I made my way over to the littler reception area.

"Hello Dear, can I help you?" A plump little red headed woman asked as I approached the desk.

"I'm Bella Swan." I replied making no attempt to hide my lack of enthusiasm.

"Of course you are," She gushed "we've been expecting you. Your Dad sent over all your things and they've been put in your room."

She wasn't impressed with my lame excuse of a smile. I have a really close relationship with my mom, the extent of my relationship with my father is... our DNA matches.

"Right, now here's your ID, your class schedule and your room key. Your uniform will be on your bed and you will receive all your books in your classes on tomorrow, if you have any problems don't be afraid to ask for help. Ah Miss Webber..." The woman called as a kind looking girl walked passed the desk. "I was wondering if you could be a dear and do me a favour? Would you kindly show Bella here to her room? Thank you dear." She finished before walking back into the office behind the desk.

"Hey I'm Angela, but everyone calls me Ang."

"Bella," I replied.

"Do you need a hand with your bags, there's a lot of stairs." Angela smiled kindly, but I could see the hesitation behind her eyes.

"Sure thanks." I replied handing her one of my bags, "So tell me is she always that patronizing?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Angela laughed as we began to make our way upstairs, "Um... I don't mean to be rude but are your bags real?" she asked looking between my Louis Vuitton bags and my suitcase.

"Yeah, they are." I smiled, "Don't worry your not the first to ask." I offered in reassurance. Angela seemed nice, like a person I could really get on with.

We made general conversation on the way up to the dorms, it seemed Angela was one of those people that you wouldn't call popular, but everyone knew her, she was a genuinely nice girl.

"Hey what room are you in?" She asked as we came to the first floor of the dorms.

"Er... 518." I replied checking the number on my key.

"Wow...really." she replied.

"Yeah, why?" I asked in confusion.

"Nothing, it's just not many people live on the fifth floor." She explained.

"Why, has it got roaches or something?" I asked nervously.

"No...exactly the opposite. The fifth floor is... I guess you could call it the equivalent of the Upper East side."

"Ah, and let me guess the people are the same as those on the Upper east side? Completely obnoxious." I laughed hoping to erase the awkwardness, to my relief she laughed.

"Yeah, but there are a couple that are pretty cool." She replied.

Our conversation lasted long enough that we were now on the elusive fifth floor. Looking around I couldn't really see any difference form the previous floors, yeah it had a better view, but not by much.

"Here we are 518." Angela announced as we stopped in front of the door.

I pulled my key out and opened the door, I walked straight in and dumped my stuff on the bed. Looking around I suddenly understood why, it wasn't a dorm it was a small apartment, it had two rooms a lounge type area and a bedroom, it was open plan so there were no doors, except for one which I guessed was the bathroom. I looked around to see that I didn't have a closet I had a walk in, I also noticed that there was a large fridge in one corner of the lounge with a microwave perched on top. It was all decorated in shades of cream, brown and gold making it feel warm and homey.

"WOW" Angela commented as she took in the room.

"Yeah not exactly what I was expecting." I replied, making Angela laugh.

"Where do you want this?" She asked gesturing to my bag on her shoulder.

"Oh god I'm so sorry," I fussed taking the bag from her.

"It's ok" she smiled as I threw the bag in the bedroom. "So... um...I'll let you get unpacked then....um, maybe I'll see you round campus." she added uncomfortably, giving me the impression that she more than frequently received the brush off.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." I offered.

"It's ok, I don't wanna get in your way." she replied shyly.

"You won't be, honestly." I smiled.

"You sure?"

"Course, I like having a friend around when I'm unpacking." I laughed.

"Ok, what do you want me to do?" She asked, obviously expecting me to make her help me unpack.

"I want you to sit down on that very comfy looking couch and tell me where you think things should go." I replied as I steered her over to the couch before gently pushing her down, making her laugh.

After two hours of unpacking I joined Angela on the couch.

"I hate unpacking" I moaned as I flopped down next to her.

"I can't believe you've got cable up here." Angela replied as she flicked through the music channels.

The TV was the one of the first things I unpacked and set up, right after my stereo, a girls gotta have her priorities.

"How much have you got left?" Angela asked.

"Well the lounge is now officially done, so just the bathroom bedroom and closet, and that's gonna take a while." I laughed.

"In which case you shouldn't have sat down. Come on I'll give you a hand" She smiled as she pulled me off the couch.

Another three hours later and we were done, finally.

"You have a lot of stuff." Angela laughed, as we flopped down on my queen size.

"Tell me about it. What do guys do for food around here? I'm starving." I groaned as my stomach decided to make it's presence known, making Angela and I laugh.

"Well you can go down to the food hall whenever, but on Friday nights and the weekend we're aloud to order in so it's really up to you." Angela explained.

"You like Chinese food?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" She replied.

"Because I'm buying you dinner." I stated as I got up and started to look for my phone.

"You don't have to do that." She replied.

"Now how did I know you were going to say that," I laughed making her blush slightly, "I want to, you helped me unpack it's the least I can do. So what do you want?" I grinned.

30 minutes later Angela and I sat on the deliciously comfortable couches, food in hand and spread out across the coffee table.

"You know what would make this even better?" I asked setting my food on the table and walking into the bedroom, "Wine, red, white or pink?"

"Red." Angela replied laughing, "God is there anything you didn't bring?"

"A big bad handsome man?" I replied make Angela laugh harder. "So what exactly is the boy situation at this school anyway?" I called out from the bedroom, "Hey I'm gonna get changed, do you want any thing more comfortable?" I offered.

"No it's ok" Angela replied.

I came out of the room and gave her a disbelieving look.

"Ok, fine whatever you've got." She laughed.

Laughing, I threw a pair of jogging bottoms and a vest top at her, before I went and got changed into a pair of black pyjama shorts and a white vest top, and joined Angela back out on the couch.

"So the boy situation." I prompted as I sat down with a bottle of red and two glasses.

"Right, well the majority of the hottest guys actually live on this floor so you'll probably seem them at some point." Angela explained.

"Right" I replied, getting off the couch and opening the door.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm on the end, hot guys have to walk past my door to get to their door." I explained as I sat back down, making Angela shake her head in disbelief as she laughed.

"Ok, um there's a couple of others. There's Mike, Tyler, Jake and Paul if you like the whole jock thing, they're the hottest guys on the football team but the rest of the teams pretty cute as well." She concluded.

"So there's plenty to look at then. What about you?" I replied.

"What about me?" She asked.

"Any particular piece of eye candy on your radar?"

"No" Angela replied, looking away and sipping her drink.

"What's his name?" I asked grinning, making Angela blush.

"Ben, we're in the same group of friends and he's in a few of my classes. We get on really well." She explained.

"Does he know you like him?" I asked sincerely.

"No" She replied in a way that indicated she didn't want to talk about it, and I didn't push it.

"So what do you guys do for fun around here?" I asked changing the subject.

"Well, as long as it doesn't get too out of control we can pretty much do whatever. You know parties stuff like that."

"Sounds cool." I replied suddenly getting the impression that Angela wasn't normally invited to whatever fun went down at this school.

"So what did you get up to while you were in New York?" Angela asked changing the topic and confirming my suspicions.

"Shopping, partying, getting arrested the usual." I replied.

"Seriously?" She asked, her eyes wide

"Yeah," I laughed, "I was in _that_ crowd."

"You were an elite?"

"A what?"

"An elite, you know those people that have the best parties, the best boyfriends, best clothes, the most fun. The people everyone wants to be." She explained.

"Yeah, pretty much" I replied, as I began to play with the rim of my glass. "Except I was the bad ass of the group."

"Really?" Angela asked in surprise.

"Yeah."

Ok, so maybe when I was in New York I was kinda always in the lime light. But I don't wanna do that here, I just want to settle in with a nice group of friends and have a good time, a normal teenage good time.

"Looks like they're back." Angela said suddenly, breaking me from my inner monologue.

"Who?"

"The elites."

I could hear a group of loud voices, getting louder as they came closer to the dorm.

"I guess that's the rest of my floor." I commented, as I heard the group come through the main doors.

"Yeah, pretty much." Angela replied suddenly looking uncomfortable.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"


	2. THe Elites

"Fresh meat."

I snapped my head round to see guys standing in my door way.

"Can I help you?" I snapped the irritation clear in my voice, _'who the fuck does he think he's calling meat?'_

"I sure hope so." One of them drooled.

I gagged as I turned back to Angela and rolled my eyes, making her smile, before standing up and walking over to the door, watching their eyes roll over by body as if they were appraising a possession.

"Do you want something?" I asked as I reached the door.

Ok Bella calm yourself, new leaf remember, getting into a fight your first night here is not going to help anything.

"You mean apart from you riding me and screaming my name."

"Nice one James." the other idiot commented as the two bumped fists.

"Tonight's your lucky night, give it a few hours and your gonna get exactly what you want." I replied as I moved forward pressing myself against him.

"Yeah?" James replied.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna ride you and scream your name somewhere very special." I purred seductively.

"Where might that be?" he moaned.

"In your dreams." I replied sternly pulling away from him.

"OH! J man you got burned!" A voice boomed down the hall as the rest of the group walked up the hall laughing.

"Fuck off Em." James replied anger and frustration clear in his voice, before turning back to face me. "Fucking tease."

"Such a charmer, it's no wonder you aren't getting any." I spat.

"Oh man she got you." The idiot replied.

"Shut up Dimitri." James scolded, as he stormed off Dimitri following close behind him, making me laugh.

"Something funny bitch?" A tall red head snapped at me.

"Let me guess you're the one who's not giving him any, or if you are you're not very good at it." I replied. Ladies and Gentlemen bitch Bella has returned.

"What did you say?" The red head replied trying to be threatening.

"Oi Webber what are you doing up here?" A strawberry blonde asked in disbelief, as she stated to walk in to my room.

"I invited her." I snapped, as my arm shot out on the edge of the door frame stopping her from entering.

"Do you have any idea who you're messing with?" She asked glaring at me.

"Do you? You gonna have to try harder than that if trying to intimidate me." I glared back.

"You're gonna regret this." She hissed as she and the red head fell into the retreat down the hall.

"You shouldn't have done that Bella." Angela said worried, as she came and stood next to me.

"Hey she was totally out of line, I invited you up here, and if someone's got a problem with my friends they've got a problem with me. Don't worried about it ok." I said reassuringly.

"I like her already." A girl said catching my attention.

I looked out into the hallway to see five people still standing outside my door.

"Hi I'm Alice." The pixie looking girl said as she bounced up to the door, "Hey Ang, you ok?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Angela replied smiling.

"So Bella when did you get here?" Alice asked. This girl was very perky.

"About seven hours ago." I replied smiling slightly.

"And you've already manage to piss off four people, congratulations that must be a new record." A voice sneered next to me.

I snapped my head round and came face to face with the walking definition of sex on legs.

"Edward!" Alice scolded.

"Actually I think my record is actually 112 in five minutes." I snapped back.

"Seems like it's a hobby of yours then." Edward replied.

"No actually I only do it if people deserve it. Just ask your friends, I don't take kindly to people treating my friend like dirt, and I'm defiantly not going to stand back and let some jackass treat me like a piece on meat." I replied venomously.

Instead of replying Edward simply raised his eyebrows and pushed of the wall before making his way down the corridor.

"Well that makes five, I think I'm on a roll here." I commented, making everyone laugh.

"You know what I like this girl." A tall blonde commented, "What?" She exclaimed as her three friends turned to look at her with shocked expressions.

"Nothing babe, it's just you don't like people." a huge beast of a guy commented as he wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulder's.

"Well I like this girl, I like the way she thinks." she replied.

"Thanks. You guys wanna come in? We just opened a bottle." I offered.

"We? Ang you're drinking? I've defiantly gotta see this." The big bear like guy commented as he made his way into my room.

"Shut up Em" Angela laughed, "I drink."

"I know that's my point." he replied. "So B where's the glasses?"

"Emmett you could at least introduce yourself first." The tall blonde scolded.

"Hi Bella I'm Emmett, that fine specimen of the female form is Rosalie" he said gesturing to the blonde, "Alice you've already met, and the one trying to be all dark and mysterious in Jasper."

"I'm not trying to be dark and mysterious!"Jasper replied.

"Well nice to meet you all, come on in and I'll get some more glasses."

"YES!" Emmett exclaimed.

"If you guys don't want wine I've got beer in the fridge." I offered as I set two more glasses on the table.

"Oh yeah, she's defiantly a keeper." Emmett commented, as I made my way over to the fridge.

"Jasper?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks." He replied.

"Anyone else?"

"I'll take one." Rosalie called out.

Grabbing four beers I made my way over to the group that was now congregated on the sofas.

"So I'm guessing from the beer that your not crazy conscious about your weight?" Rosalie asked, and I wasn't sure if she meant it as an insult or not.

"When it comes to my weight I'm pretty much unconscious. I really don't give a fuck, life was made for living and how are have fun if you can't enjoy the good stuff." I replied.

"I'll drink to that." Rosalie smiled raising her bottle in toast to me.

"Here, Here" Alice agreed raising her glass.

"You really don't care?" Angela asked.

"Nope there's no fun in worrying about it, so why bother. I once had a friend who stopped having sex because she found out that sperm had calories." I laughed.

"Are you serious?" Rosalie asked, "Poor girl."

"There's calories in sperm?" Angela asked in disbelief.

"Yep 15." Alice answered sipping her wine, "What?" she exclaimed as she noticed us all staring at her.

"Nothing" I laughed taking a swig of beer.

"So B where you from?" Emmett asked changing the topic.

"Originally... here." I replied

"Seriously?" Rosalie asked. "You're from Forks?"

"Yep, although my mum and I moved to New York when I was four months old, but technically I'm from Forks." I explained.

"New York, wow" Alice commented a dream like look on her face.

"What about your dad?" Angela asked.

"Oh, he's still here."

"Really? Wait what's your last name?" Jasper asked.

"Swan."

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Emmett exclaimed, "You're the chief of police's daughter?"

"The one and only."

"So we know what your dad does, what does your mum do?" Rosalie asked clearly interested.

"She's a designer." I replied, noticing that Alice suddenly snapped from her New York trance.

"Really? What's her name? Have I heard of her?" Alice questioned.

"You might have heard of her label, RBNY." I replied.

"oh my GOD!!!!" Alice squealed, "Renee Dwyer is your mother?"

"Yep." I replied proudly.

"WOW" Alice replied.

"In case you couldn't tell Alice is a fashion nut." Rosalie added laughing.

The six of us stayed up till well gone 2am, after which Angela pointed out that it being Sunday meant we all had class in the morning. At which point we all groaned and all headed for bed.

"It's open!" I called out in response to a furious pounding on my door.

"Bella?" Alice called out.

"In here." I called signaling my location in the bedroom.

"Hey, do you wanna get some breakfast with us?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah sure just let me grab my bag." I replied.

"Oh my god, I love how your wearing your uniform." Alice commented.

Our uniform consisted of a pleated Mackenzie tartan skirt and matching tie with a white shirt, with an optional jumper or blazer, yeah I turned down both options. My skirt landed around mid-thigh which I thought was a decent enough length, I wore my my tie with three buttons left open on my fitted white, ¾ sleeve shirt, I had also opted to go with a black loose waistcoat and to top it all off I had pulled on my over the knee leather Jimmy Choo boots.

"And I love your bag." Alice added fingering my studded Roberto Cavalli messenger bag.

"Come on" Rosalie moaned. "I need coffee."

"I second that, let's go." I agreed.

"Hey Ang!" I called as Rosalie, Alice and I made our way into the food hall.

"Hey, Bella, Alice Rosalie." Angela greeted yawning, "How are you so awake." she commented.

"Yeah I think I'm gonna have to second that, how are you so awake? We've all had around four hours sleep, but only we actually look like it." Rosalie commented.

"Years of practice, come on let's get you some bean juice." I laughed steering Rosalie over to the coffee counter.

Once we all grabbed our coffee we made our way over to what I assumed was Alice and Rosalie's usual table, where Emmett was hunched over and appeared to be sound asleep on the table, whilst Jasper and Edward sat eating their breakfast.

"Jesus Rose, what did you do to him?" Edward commented as we sat down.

"Hey don't blame me for this." Rosalie replied laughing, as she ran her hand through Emmett's hair.

"No, I think if you're looking for someone to blame." Jasper grinned pointing at me.

"Hey it was his idea to do a beer chugging race, it's not might fault he can't handle his drink." I smirked.

"I still can't believe you drunk him under the table." Rosalie commented, making Alice and Angela laugh.

"You drank Em under the table?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"You're in our seats" A shrill voice sounded behind me, before I could reply.

Turning around I looked up to see the red head from last night, who later found out was called Victoria, and her sidekick Tanya.

"Oh" I replied before turning back round to face the group.

"And what the hell are you doing here?" Tanya sneered at Angela.

"She was invited." Alice answered before I got chance, causing Tanya to turn her nose up and and my fist to clench on the table, itching to smack that look off her face.

"Did you not hear me? I said you're in our seats." Victoria shrill voice sounded again.

"Oh I heard you" I replied not even bothering to turn around.

"Listen bitch..." Victoria growled as she roughly pulled me round to face her.

I immediately shot up out of my seat, staring her in the face a furious, threatening look plastered on my face, that had been there too many times before. Seeing the look on my face Victoria quickly backed down.

"Tsk whatever." Victoria muttered before she and Tanya moved to sit at another table, my furious gaze following them.

Alice's tug on my arm, broke my gaze, making me sit back down.

"Dammit" I cursed scolding myself, before burying my head in my heads.

"Bella, you ok?" Jasper asked slightly concerned.

"Yeah" I replied taking a deep breath and reaching for my coffee, "I just hate loosing my temper like that." I explained quietly.

"Well, I thought it was awesome, I was ready to throw mud on you guys." Emmett commented suddenly awake, making us all laugh.

"Leave it to Emmett to break the tension." Rosalie laughed.

But despite everyone's laughter, I couldn't avoid Edward's suddenly piercing gaze.


	3. The Drive In

To say I was bored would be an understatement, you honestly think they would change the curriculum so you're not learning the same exact thing four years in a row.

I sat at the back of the class room next to the window and was relieved when I saw that Edward was sitting in _front_ of me. He had been giving me this weird penetrating gaze ever since breakfast and it was now last period, he wasn't staring at me in the weird 'I'm gonna kill you way' but in the 'I can see you soul way' and needless to say it was making me uncomfortable, I don't let people see me, not that well.

Taking out my black leather note book, I begin to write. I'm surprised, I haven't written anything a while, but the more I think about Edward's gaze and how it makes me feel, the more the words just seem to flow.

_I'm naked around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
_

"Yo B you're actually taking notes?" Emmett whispers from the desk next to me.

"No." I whisper back, looking at him like he's grown an extra head.

"Then what you doing?" Crap. I should have said I was taking notes.

"Nothing." I reply, just as Edward turns round and looks at my note book.

Quickly snapping the book shut, I glance at Edward quickly to see if he actually managed to read anything, luckily it looks like he didn't. Resting my elbow on the book, I sigh and turn my attention to the window, watching the drops run down the glass.

Edward was still watching me.

"Mr Cullen," Mr Banner called making Edward turn round, "Perhaps you could demonstrate Pythagoras theorem for us." He finished holding the board maker out for Edward.

Groaning Edward reluctantly stood, as he did I could help the way my eyes automatically snapped to his arse. Pushing off the desk Edward walked to the front of the class, my head tilted to the side and my eyebrows rose as I bit my lip watching Edward walk away from me. Damn, now _that's_ an arse.

"Jesus B, you drink beer, swear, talk about sex and now you're checking out arses like a guy, seriously, you're a total dude." Emmett laughed, making me crack up.

"Miss Swan, something you wish to share?" Mr Banner asked rising his eyebrows and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Apparently I have a penis Sir." I replied, causing Mr Banner to spit his coffee everywhere, making the entire class burst out laughing, and Edward to draw a line across the board where he spun round quickly not taking the pen off the board.

"So Bella, apparently you've got a dick." Rosalie laughed from my door way.

I was in the process of getting changed, and emerged from the bathroom in a white vest to and black lace La Perla briefs, holding my navy blue Alexander McQueen skinny jeans in my hand.

"All though by the looks of it I guess not." She smirked.

"Ha ha very funny." I replied pulling my jeans on.

"Hey you're the one who told an entire class of people that you had a dick." she commented.

"Do you ever close your door?" Jasper commented as he Joined rose in the doorway just as I buttoned up my jeans.

"You should wait till I close my door, then you'll be wishing it's open." I smirked in answer, zipping up my four inch knee high biker boots.

"You ready?" Rose asked.

"Yep." I replied grabbing my vintage biker jacket and pulling the door shut. I had already loaded my pockets with necessities; keys, lip balm, phone, money etc. Curfew wasn't until 11pm and there was a 8 o'clock showing at the drive in. It was was only seven, and fortunately it had stopped raining, but clouds in Forks in October, meant that it that it was already pitch black.

Making our way out to the parking lot I noticed that everyone else had already congregated around the cars.

"Hey B, how's it hanging?" Emmett boomed across the the parking lot.

"Long and a little to the left." I yelled back in response, causing him to laugh.

"Right, people let's get going." Alice squeaked as we joined the group.

Rosalie steered me over to a huge off roader, which guessing by the number plate, 'BEAR', was Emmett's. I peered inside to see that James, Dimitri were already sitting in the back whilst Edward was riding shotgun.

"Come on we'll take my car." I said to Rose, making her laugh lightly as I pulled her over to where I had parked.

"_That's your_ car." Rosalie asked in disbelief.

"My pride and joy." I replied.

"Wow, it is the..." She began.

"5litre V8, Oh yeah." I smirked as I climbed in.

"Hey Rose I thought you were riding with us." Emmett yelled across the lot.

"Nah, I'm gonna ride with Bella." Rose replied as she climbed in beside me.

The engine roared to life as I turned the ignition, making all the guys heads snap in our direction. Pulling out of the space I check my rear-view to see all the guys standing there mouths gaping, causing me and Rose to burst out laughing, as we peeled out of the lot.

30 minutes later Rose and I pulled up in between Emmett's off roader and Jasper's pick up.

"You have to let me dive this baby." Rose exclaimed as we got out of the car.

"Where the hell have you been you left before us." Emmett exclaimed.

"We took the long way." I laughed, looking at Rose, "Ang you made it." I exclaimed pulling Angela into a hug.

40 minutes after the start of the movie Alice, Rosalie, Angela and I were all sat in the back of Jasper's pick up, deciding that the film was too boring to watch.

"So just I'm getting this right, you're with Jasper" I said pointing to Alice, "and Rose you're with Emmett."

"Yeah" She replied smiling, "and Victoria's with James."

"What about the other three?" I asked.

"Well, Dimitri's a player and he's not gonna give that up any time soon, Tanya is a red light district, who wants to be with Edward, but Edward's...." Rosalie explained trailing off.

"Edward's old." Alice finished.

"Excuse me?" I asked laughing.

"No, she doesn't mean _old._ Edward's much more mature than the rest of us, and it shows. He has trouble relating to people." Rose explained.

"But that's not to say the boy doesn't know how to have fun." Alice smirked.

"Just not Tanya kind of fun." I laughed, making the girls laugh, and to my surprise, made Edward laugh from inside the truck. "I'm getting a drink anybody want one?" I offered jumping down from the back of the truck and heading over to my car.

Popping open the trunk, I reached I and pulled a cooler to the front. I looked back at the truck to see everyone staring at me with mouths open.

"What?"

"You're prepared." Edward scoffed from the cab.

I gave him a sarcastic smile and pulled a full fat coke from the cooler.

"Anyone want anything?" I asked.

"What you got?" Alice asked.

"Soda, water, beer, bottled cocktails, some of that really sweet blue stuff."

"Ooo I'll take a cocktail" Alice squealed.

"Let me guess Cosmo?" I asked laughing as Alice nodded her head.

"Ang? Rose?"

"I'll take the blue stuff" Angela grinned.

"Beers good." Rosalie answered.

Grabbing the drinks I took them over to the girls and couldn't help but notice the way Edward's eyes lingered on the beer I gave Rose. Going back to the cooler I pulled out a soda and a beer, and headed back to the truck.

"Jazz" I said leaning in the open door of the truck, handing the soda out for Jasper.

"Thanks Bella"

"Here" I said handing the beer to Edward, before turning back to my car.

"So Bella I gotta ask, what exactly did you get arrested for?"Angela asked as I put the cooler back and shut the trunk.

"Oh you know the usual," I replied leaning against the side of the truck, "drunk and disorderly, with a side of indecent exposure."

"What did you do, flash a police car after one too many cocktails." Edward remarked.

"No, actually I took a walk through central park in the middle of December, swigging a bottle of Dom Perignon, wearing nothing but my La Perla." I answered looking him dead in the eye, no emotion showing on my face, before I turned and walked away.

The rest of the week past rather uneventfully, and I was relieved when Friday night finally rolled around, I just wanted to curl up in bed and forget the world. Ever since the night at the drive in Edward's gaze had become so much more intense, I felt like he was constantly stripping me bare, and to make it worse he wasn't actually saying anything about it. He would make snide comments at me and give me looks that were borderline hatred and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on.

Telling everyone I wanted a quiet night I pushed my door ¾ of the the way shut and curled up on the sofa with my huge blanket, a big fluffy pillow a hot chocolate a copy of Lady Chatterley's lover. I've always believed that every woman should own a book that makes her bite her lip, and Lady Chatterley was mine. I was just getting into it when I heard voices outside my door, I was sat so low on the couch that you wouldn't be able to see me sitting there, unless you came and stood beside me.

"I don't understand why you're being such a jerk Bella's nice." I heard Rosalie scold.

"Rose will you please drop it." Edward groaned in reply.

"Actually Edward, I think Rose has got a point." Jasper commented.

"Yeah man what gives?" Emmett asked.

"Edward we're just trying to understand, I mean Bella been nothing but nice to you and you've been... I just don't get it." Alice said softly.

"Look I know ok, I know I've been an arse and I don't deserve her being nice to me." Edward sighed.

"Then why do it?" Rose asked her voice rising.

"I don't know alright, I don't know!" Edward replied his composure snapping, before I heard him sigh heavily. "I can't read her."

"What do you mean you can't read her, you can read everybody. I mean come on you assessment of Rose was bang on and you hadn't even spoken to her yet. That's your thing you can read people." Emmett commented in confusion.

"Apparently not. I don't know sometimes I think I've got her figured and then she does something to completely throw me off." Edward explained.

"Like what?" Jasper asked.

"Like the other night at the drive in, she was all laughing and joking, and then she told us what she got arrested for."

"What do you mean, she answered a question." Rose pointed out.

"Yeah, but it was the look on her face, and the fact that she just walked away. And that thing at breakfast with Victoria and Tanya, she got so angry with herself." Edward sighed.

"Clearly you're picking up things we're not noticing." Emmett commented.

"I just can't make up my mind whether she's as superficial as Victoria and Tanya or not, and it's doing my head in." Edward concluded dejectedly, before I heard him walk away followed closely by the others.

Getting up, I walked over and closed the door. Normally I would have been a little pissed at what I heard, and would have said _'Fuck him that's his problem, not mine.'_, but for some reason I couldn't,as I slid into bed I realised why. It hurt.


	4. The Plan

After becoming a self proclaimed recluse over the weekend, I was set and ready with a plan Monday morning, stopping on the third floor to grab Angela, I made my way down to breakfast. Both of us grabbing what we wanted from the counter we made our way over to the coffee bar.

"I didn't see much of you this weekend?" Angela asked concerned.

"Yeah, I know, just needed some time to myself, you know, I was feeling a little home sick." I replied reassuringly. It wasn't a total lie.

"That's understandable, I couldn't imagine being so far away from home." Angela comforted. This was one of the things I really liked about Angela, she understood people, she knew when to press for information and when to just leave you to your thoughts.

As we made our way to the seating area, I glanced up to see Alice and Rosalie sitting at our usual table with the guys and.... Edward. Well I suppose no time like the present, time to put my plan into action.

"Hey Ang, you know I just realised I haven't met any of your other friends." I offered hoping she would take the bait.

"Oh, well if you want you could have breakfast with us." Angela replied.

Bingo. Just what I hoped for.

"Sure, that sounds great." I smiled back, hoping I didn't sound too enthusiastic.

Giving Alice and Rosalie a small wave and a smile I followed Angela over to, what I guessed was her normal table.

"Hey guys, this is Bella" Angela introduced as we got to the end of her table. "Bella, this is Jake, Embry, Quil, Mike, Tyler, Eric, Ben, Lauren, Jessica, Leah, Kim, Claire and Rachel." She explained pointing to individuals around the table, before we moved to sit down in the empty chairs at the end of the table.

"You can't sit there." Lauren sneered as I moved to sit down.

I looked at Angela who shrugged in response as did everyone else at the table.

"And that would be because?" I asked attitude ringing in my voice.

"You'll block the view." She replied.

"The view?" I was pretty sure I was missing something here. She was sitting in a dining hall, what the fuck was there to look at?

"Yes the view." She stated in a stuck up manner, as she leant to the side to see around me.

It was then that I followed her gaze. Which just so happened to land on the table I was sitting at last week, doing a quick estimation in my head, I soon realise what or should I say who, what be blocked from her vision if I sat down, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're kidding right?" I laughed as I sat down in the vacant seat.

"Did you not here me? I said you can't sit there." Lauren scolded, glaring at me as I began to eat.

"I heard you. You don't want me to sit here, so you can sit an eye fuck Edward freaking Cullen over breakfast." I replied giving her a sarcastic smile. "So Ang" I continued, ignoring Lauren's glare, "you never told me you sat at the jock table." I smiled.

"You never asked." She replied smirking, making me laugh.

"Well, it seems you weren't the only one kept in the dark. Ang you never told us what a babe you new friend was." Mike drooled as bumped my shoulder with his, shamelessly looking down my shirt, before I bumped him back roughly.

The three guys sitting diagonally from me cracked up laughing as Mike spilt orange juice over his shirt as a result of my shove.

"Hey, I'm Jake" A big native looking guy said, holding his hand out to me. "and don't worry not all of us are the pig Newton is." He smiled nodding in Mike's direction.

"Good to know" I laughed, "I'm Bella"

"Yeah, I know, the bad ass from New York." Jake smirked.

"I've been here a week, how did I get the reputation of a bad ass?" I asked disbelievingly.

"How about the fact that you've managed to piss off half of the elites, and you've only been here a week." Embry replied looking impressed.

"Oh that." I laughed.

"Yeah that," Jake laughed, "although I have tot say I totally agree with what James said, I would love to see you ride me and scream my name." He finished trying to be seductive, so much for him not being a pig.

Well Bella it looks like you've got two choices you can sit here and get drooled over on a daily basis whist dealing with degrading remarks, or you could actually sit where you want to with a group of people you really like. Yeah, the avoid Edward plan... defiantly not my best work.

Fortunately I was able to compromise on the situation, that still made the avoid Edward plan effective, unless Edward was around I sat with Rose and everyone else, when he was around I subjected myself to the Neanderthal personalities of the jock table. Ok so maybe it wasn't the best plan, but hey it got me away from Edward..... at least it did. Three weeks into my oh so brilliant plan, my English teacher decided to throw me a curve ball.

I sat in English bored out of my mind as we read Macbeth for what felt like the 100th time. I wasn't really paying attention, I was doodling on the blank page in front of me staring out into space as I did. I hated this class, it wasn't the class so much, more the seating arrangement, this was my only class where I was forced to sit next to Edward. We weren't at the same desk but we were next to each other, and ever since I put my avoidance plan in to action his little piercing gaze had become much more intense, although I did find comfort in the fact that he now also looked at me with frustration because he couldn't figure me out. Good.

"Ok class, it's time for your end of term assignment, they are to be handed in, in the last class before Winter break. You will be looking at three significant couples in classic literature comparing the similarities and differences, whilst commenting on what makes the couple so significant to the story, and I want you to give an explanation as to why you chose the three couples. I want a minimum of four pages of writing." I could help but chuckle at the groan that came from the class, writing four pages on three couples from classic literature.... cake. "And you will be completing this assignment in pairs, so listen carefully for when I call you name." Mrs Platt announced. "you'll be sorted on you're grade point average, that way those of you who tend to slack will actually have to do the work if you want to pass." She finished sternly, eyeing particular members of the class.

I didn't really take the 'listen carefully' instruction to heart, instead I just resumed my doodling barely listening out for my own name, let alone listening to see who everyone else got.

"Swan..." Mrs Platt called "Cullen" _Shit_, so much for avoiding Edward.

I turned to face Edward, and the look of surprise on his face was quite entertaining, and I had to fight back a laugh, clearly he hadn't expected to be partnered with me. Edward was a brain, it was a well known school fact, one that had been repeated to me many times by the Edward Cullen fan club, and by the look on his face he obviously hadn't thought my grade point average would have been anywhere close to his 3.9 GPA... it wasn't, it was better.


	5. You're avoiding me

Leaning my head back I drew in a deep breath, breathing in the calming scent of the rain, on of my favorite smells. I sat leaning against the trunk of an old oak tree, it's long branches providing shelter from the heavy downpour of the rain.

"You're avoiding me." A velvet voice stated, breaking me from my repose, I didn't need to open my eyes to know who it was.

"You're observant." I replied merely stating a fact.

"You're not going to even try and deny it?" He questioned.

"Why would I it's the truth." I stated finally opening my eyes to look at him.

Edward stood a few feet away from me, rain drenched hair, drops running down his face, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked slightly offended.

"Because I don't like being around people who pass judgment on others before they even know them."

"What..." Edward began confusion evident on his face.

"'I just can't make up my mind whether she's as superficial as Victoria and Tanya'" I quoted in reply to his confusion.

His shocked face was enough of a response for me, but that was nothing compared to embarrassment that crossed his face as he remembered his words.

"You really shouldn't talk about people in front of their open door." I stated.

"Yeah I guess you're right" Her replied sighing and sitting down next to me, "I can normally red people pretty well, but you... you kinda threw me." He explained.

"And it didn't occur to you to just ask me."

"Would you have told me the truth?" Edward asked, his emerald eyes burning into mine.

"Depends on what you asked." I replied in all seriousness, making him frown slightly, "There's things... well lets just say there's a lot of things about me that are easier just left alone."

"Easier for who?"

"Me. I've done a lot of stuff I'm not proud of, I've got a lot of regrets for someone who's only eight-teen." I replied studying the floor.

"Is that why you moved here?" Edward asked. There was no antagonism in his voice, and for some reason it made me feel like I could trust him.

"Part of it." I explained, "You know I got arrested, well there's a bit more to the story. Christmas day last year I was alone, and I mean seriously alone. My friends were with their families, my mum was half way around the world, and my dad... well lets just say my dad stopped caring about me the minute my mum walked out the door. I remember when I woke that morning and saw the house was empty, I just felt so alone. I just wanted to feel something, so I popped the first pills I came across a chased them down with half a bottle of Vodka. Classy I know." I added sarcastically, "The next thing I remember I was in central park, in my underwear, with a bottle of Dom Perignon, freezing my ass off in the snow, and two police officers asking my my name. It was the beginning of a downward spiral, of drink, drugs and god knows what else."

"What happened? I mean something must have happened for you to be sent here." Edward asked quietly.

"It was one of those rare occasions when my mum was home, and we'd been out all day just generally having a good day. We got home and she commented on how much I'd changed, and you know it wasn't a secret I had changed, but she saw it in a good way. I walked into my room and the evidence was everywhere, in the pictures, in my clothes, in the empty bottles and pouches I had strewn across my room. I looked in the mirror and I didn't like the girl staring back, I didn't like the person I'd become."

"So your mum sent you here?"

"No, I sent myself here. I managed to clean up my act while I was still in New York, but it's a lot easier being away from that big a temptation." I explained.

"And yet after all that you still managed a 3.8 GPA" Edward laughed knocking me with his shoulder, lightening the mood.

"4.0 and I was very good at hiding it." I smiled. "So, has this made up your mind am I as superficial as you thought?" I asked jokingly.

"Defiantly not" He replied flashing me a crooked smile, "and I'm glad you proved me wrong. So is that why you don't do the Friday night thing?"

"My dear boy" I grinned getting up, "When you've partied as much as I have, you learn that the only party to have a Friday night, is a private one. Saturday night is the night to really party." I smirked pulling him to his feet.

For the first time in the month that I'd been here, Edward laughed, really laughed, and I swear my legs turned to jelly. Could this boy get any hotter.... apparently he could. Taking off his blazer and handing it to me, Edward walked out from the cover of the tree causing the rain to soak his white shirt. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from moaning as his shirt clung to his body, giving me a clear outline of his chest and abs. Like I said the walking definition of sex on legs.

**EPOV**

"So does this mean you'll stop avoiding me now?" I asked playfully

"I don't really have much of a choice do I, given the fact that we're partnered for the English assignment." Bella replied as she stepped out into the rain, and Oh. Holy. Shit. The girl was a walking sin.

Although I had given her my blazer it did little in the way of shelter in this downpour. The pelting rain had caused her white shirt to turn indecently see through in a matter of seconds, and the sight of rain drops running down her long bare legs, thank god I was wearing baggy trousers.

I left Bella at her door, where she handed me back my blazer, agreeing that we should get together soon to discuss the project, I began to make my way to my room.

"Unless I'm mistaken, I could have sworn I just saw you talking to Bella" Rosalie smirked from her doorway.

"Hey Rose"

"Don't 'Hey Rose' me, what gives I thought you didn't like Bella?" Rosalie questioned following me into my room.

"I was wrong about her." I stated simply, hoping she would drop it.

"Uh-huh. Just like that?" Try as she might Rosalie failed to hide the amusement in her voice, I knew she was never going to let this go.

"Yeah, just like that."

"Really, you honestly expect me to believe that?" She asked shaking her head, "Come on Edward you know me better than that."

"I do, that's why I'm asking you to please leave it alone. Yeah I talked to Bella, and no I'm not gonna tell you what we talked about. But I will tell you that Bella's had it tougher than any of us realised, she's not what any of us expected, she more fragile than she lets on." To my relief Rosalie nodded in reply, and I couldn't help but think that was a little easy, apparently that came across on my face.

"Relax Edward, I won't press it. I've never heard you talk about someone like that, you obviously like her, and that's all I'm gonna say about it. But just promise me, for both your sakes, be careful, from the sound of it you're as fragile as each other." Rosalie finished before she smiled comfortingly and left, closing the door behind her.

Ever since I was eleven, Rosalie and I had been friends, she knew me better than most. And although she appeared to be a bitch to everyone else, those who really knew her, knew what she was really like. She was like our mum away from home, but still managed to be the life and soul of the party.

Flopping down on my couch I couldn't get Bella off my mind. I had been completely wrong about her, she wasn't superficial at all, she was real, more real than I liked to admit, and Rosalie was right. After talking to Bella for only and hour, I liked her, I more than like her. There was something about her Bella, she got under you're skin, most girls do that, but with Bella I didn't care, in fact I never wanted her to leave.

Yeah I more than liked he

~0~

As I walked around the pool I could here the sound of Lisa Hall's 'Is this real' playing, combined with the steam that was coming off the pool, it was deeply seductive.

I suddenly felt a body pressed up against me, my back pressed against their chest. I didn't have time move as their hands suddenly began to trail their way up my bare legs, over my hips and across my exposed stomach.

I couldn't suppress the moan that escaped my mouth as they began to trail their lips across my collar bone, up my neck before coming to rest just below my ear, sucking and nibbling on my pulse point. The sparks that flew through my body as their lips latched themselves onto my neck made me sigh in pleasure, as their hands rubbed small circles on my bare stomach, their hands getting lower and lower after each circuit. I gasped suddenly as one of their hands made it's way down and cupped my sex, and began caressing me into ecstasy. My head fell back against their shoulder as pleasure began to shoot through my veins.

"That's it, let go, let go." The voice whispered seductively in me ear.

My hand flew up and tangled themselves in their hair, and my breathing became rapid, as the pleasure built within me.

"Yes, just like like, forget everything else just _feel._" The voice said again as they once again began to devour my neck.

"Edward..." I moaned breathlessly.

I shot up out of bed, breathing heavily, running my hand over my forehead, ad I couldn't help the breathless laugh that escaped me.

"Edward Cullen, who knew you had it in you." I chuckled as I laid back down, pulling the quilt around me as I settled myself hoping the dream would pick up where it left off.


	6. Warning

I sat in the dining hall the next morning, relieved that it was finally Saturday, and I decided to celebrate with the works fro breakfast. The looks I was receiving from the female population of Forks High, amused to the point where I was actually having trouble eating.

"The wanderer returns" Edward joked as he sat down opposite me, while Rose took the seat next to him, just as I finished my breakfast.

"Ha ha, very funny." I responded.

"So does this mean you two are gonna play nice now?" Rosalie asked with a grin.

"Nope" I replied popping the P.

"No?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"Just because you've made up your mind about me, doesn't mean I've made my mind up about you." I smirked as I sipped my coffee, making Rosalie chuckle.

"Are you serious?" Edward replied.

"Yep, best foot forward Cullen." I answered with a wink as I left the table, chuckling as I heard Rosalie's laughter.

"Bella, Bella, Bella"

"Alice, Alice, Alice" I replied as Alice came bouncing over to me as I left the dining hall.

"There's a party tonight, you're coming right." She asked.

"Of course I wouldn't want to let you down Alice."

"EEEEEEEEEK!" Alice squealed, hugging me, still bouncing.

Leaving Alice in the dining hall I made my way back up to my room. Seeing the rain pouring down outside I decided to go for a run. One of my favourite to do was run in the rain, it made me feel alive, like all the bad was being washed away with every step I took. Pulling on my track pants and a t-shirt I headed outside.

I had been running for about 90 minutes, I was completely soaked and totally engrossed in the complete peace of my thoughts, so engrossed in fact, that I never noticed the person standing under the tree, just a few feet away from me.

"Are you trying to give yourself pneumonia?"

"Jesus!" I exclaimed in complete shock and surprise, "Fuck, Edward, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry, thought you saw me, what with you running right at me and all." Edward smirked in reply.

"Did you want something?" I asked slightly breathless, still standing in the pouring rain.

"Why are you running in the rain? In November?" He asked.

"Therapy." I replied, "And you didn't answer my question."

He still didn't say anything. Sighing and shaking my head, I moved to start running again.

"Did you mean what you said at breakfast? About me?" Edward asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I did. Look Edward you seem like a nice guy, and I'm pretty sure that when you get to know you, you are a good guy. But that's the problem, I don't know you."

I had started to shiver at this point, the warmth running had created was quickly leaving and I could feel my limbs starting to numb.

"Shit, you're freezing." Edward exclaimed unzipping his hoodie and wrapping it round me.

"Thanks" I replied, my teeth chattering slightly, as Edward began to rub his hands against my arms to create friction.

"It's not just you," Edward said after a minute, "Not many people know me. I have a hard time opening up to people." he added after a pause.

"I wasn't judging you."

"I know." He replied quietly, "Come on, lets get you inside." Edward finished steering me towards the nearest doors, before pulling me through and practically shoving me up the stairs and into my room, before heading to his own.

I guessed that I had spent about half an hour standing under the hot spray of the shower, before eventually climbing out. Wrapping a towel tightly around my body, I made my way to the bedroom, but before I could even make it two steps from the bathroom, my head was suddenly slammed against the door frame, the impact bruising my left cheekbone.

"Stay away from Edward!" A voice sneered in my ear, as my attacker wrenched my head back by my hair, before shoving me forward again and fleeing the room.

Fortunately, for me that is, I would recognise that voice and hair anywhere.

Twenty minutes later I was sat on my couch in jeans and an oversized hoodie, I had 'Sex and the City' on in the background whilst I examined my cheek in a mirror, a deep purple bruise beginning to show, that was going to be hard to cover.

"Shit what happened to your face?" Rosalie screamed from my open doorway, before quickly rushing over to me, "Seriously Bella, what the hell happened?"

"It's nothing." I replied, my eyes not meeting hers.

"That is not nothing." Edward's voice sounded.

I looked up to see him walking over to where Rose and I sat, before kneeling down in front of me. Gently holding my chin, Edward turned my face so he look at my cheek, making me flinch as he lightly ran his fingers over the bruise.

"You should put some ice on that, stop it swelling." He commented releasing my chin. "I'll be right back." He added springing to his feet and walking out the door.

"Are you ok?" Rosalie asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Yeah, just a little sore."

"What happened?" She asked again, I just shook my head and shrugged my shoulders.

"What's the deal with Edward and Tanya?" I asked and I could see understanding settle in Rosalie's eyes.

"They had a thing a while back." Rosalie replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"How big a thing?"

"Depends how you look at. For Tanya, it was big just because it was Edward, but for everyone else.... it didn't last long enough for it to be a big thing." Rosalie explained.

"What about Edward?"

"It was big for Edward. You've how he is, he took a blind jump and got royal screwed over."

"What happened?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"He found her in bed with his best friend. That was about a year ago, he was devastated they were practically like brothers. He hasn't really trusted anyone but the five of us since."

"That explains a lot. How could.... I don't..." I couldn't get the words out, I was angry, upset that someone could do that to Edward.

"I know" Rosalie sighed, "She did this didn't she?" She asked gesturing to my cheek.

"She told me to stay away from Edward, I don't think she's quote given up on him." I replied, I couldn't help but notice the angry undertone of my voice.

"Yeah, well she's got no chance of getting him back." Rosalie replied, just as Edward came back into the room.

"Here" Edward said kneeling down in front of me and handing me two painkillers and a bottle of water, before pressing an ice pack gently against my cheek.

"Thanks" I replied softly after swallowing the pills, never taking my eyes away from his as I reached my hand up to his as he held the ice pack on my cheek, both of us oblivious to anything else including Rosalie's knowing gaze.


	7. The Pit

"You ready to go?" Rosalie asked poking her head into my bedroom.

"Nearly, just adding the finishing touches." I replied, slipping on my long black chunky cardigan.

"You look hot by the way." Rosalie commented.

"Thanks" I laughed, "You look pretty good yourself."

I had gone for a dark denim skirt, that reached mid thing, and was worn, laddered and ripped in places, with a simple black wife beater and my dark brown crazy horse boots which came up just below my knee. Rosalie had opted for a strapless red top, black skinny jeans, black pumps and my vintage leather jacket.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" I asked generally curious.

I had missed the finalising of plans at dinner, due to the fact that I was still hiding an ice pack against my cheek in an attempt to reduce the swelling. Fortunately I hadn't received a black eye, instead I had a bruise that ran along my cheekbone curving round my eye, much to my relief, a black eye was so much more... _butch._

"Well, you, me and Em are all going in Edward's car, and Alice and Jasper are taking Jasper's truck. Everyone else will be meeting us at the pit." Rosalie explained.

"What exactly is the pit? I mean it's obviously a place where you guys party but what is it?"

"It's actually an old quarry, we park up the top and party down below, it's actually kinda cool." She smiled as we made our way outside to the cars.

"Bella!" Alice squealed as got closer to the cars, "I haven't seen you all....OH MY GOD! What happened to your face?" She screamed, grabbing my cheek and turning it to the side so she could get a better look.

"Ow, Alice, still kinda sore!" I winced.

"Sorry" Alice said, quickly dropping her hand, "Seriously Bella what happened?"

"It's nothing" I replied, for what felt like the millionth time today.

"It's not nothing" A voice came from behind me, and I turned to see Edward leaning against the side of his silver Volvo.

"Please don't start this again. Just drop it." I sighed.

"I'll drop it when you tell me what happened." Edward answered.

"Look..." I began, but trailed off as I noticed the silent conversation going on between Alice and Rosalie, rolling my eyes as I caught on to what they were discussing.

Alice suddenly pulled her attention as I cleared my throat, raising my eyebrow at her and Rosalie, giving them a look which clearly said 'Drop it'.

"Oh come on Bella even you have to admit..." Alice started.

"Alice" I warned.

"Come on Bella, think about it. Would it really be that terrible." Rosalie smirked.

"Rose" I replied begging her to shut up.

"Would it?" She pressed.

"No" I stated, making Alice squeal.

"Don't we even want to know?" Edward asked, looking between the three of us.

"Well..." Alice began.

"No! You don't" I interrupted, giving Alice a pointed look. ""Shall we go?" I asked giving everyone a sarcastic grin, before we all piled into the cars.

"Are you ever gonna tell me what happened?" Edward asked after we had been driving for a few minutes.

"When are you gonna let this go?" I sighed.

"When you actually tell me what happened. And don't say nothing" He added as I opened my mouth to reply.

Sighing heavily I leaned my head back against the head rest and turned to look out the window, barely able to make out the tops of the trees against the black canvas of the sky., as the car fell into silence.

It wasn't long before we pulled up at the pit, although for me it wasn't quick enough, even Emmett and Rosalie had fallen into silence. Yeah I think that can official be dubbed the most uncomfortable car ride _ever_.

Quickly climbing out the car Rose lead me down into the pit.

"This is actually pretty cool" I commented as we made our way down.

There were five or six huge bonfires lit, and a makeshift bar and DJ stand had been created using the steps of the quarry. I was amazed at the amount of people here, it resembled a rave more than a party, but I honestly didn't care, I knew I would have a good time here.

Pulling my cardigan tightly around me, I settled myself on one of the logs surrounding one of the bonfires. After dancing with Alice and Rosalie for the bet part of a hour I needed a break.

"Peace offering?" A voice sounded behind me as a bottle of beer was dangled in my face.

Laughing lightly and rolling my eyes, I took the beer and unscrewed the cap before taking a swig.

"Thanks" I replied, smiling.

"I'm sorry" Edward said straddling the log, "for pushing you earlier, I didn't mean to..."

"It's ok, I'm sorry too." I smiled softly. "I know you just want to know what happened, but I need you to trust me when I say, you knowing will cause more drama than necessary, and don't worry I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

"I know" Edward smiled, "so we ok?"

"Yeah, we're ok."

"Good. So tell me more about you escapades in New York"

"Oh god, do I have to" I laughed.

"Yeah come on I wanna know"

"Ok, um... Alright I've got one, my mum asked one of my friends to model for her, and me and our other friend went with her, but half way through the shoot this other girl turns up. My mum just strolls over and says sorry Bells but friends too rigid we're gonna use someone else."

"Ouch" Edward commented.

"Yeah, so... needless to say I was a little pissed, so while they're taking a break, me and the girls decide we're going to take a little five finger discount. We took all the clothes and one of the cameras." I laughed.

"I bet your mum was pissed"

"Yeah she was... until we sent her the pictures. We put the clothes on and just started snapping pictures of us all over New York, the actually used the idea for the campaign, we had such a good laugh that day." I couldn't help the smile that graced my face as I spoke about my friends, "Oh and then there was the time we busted someone out of rehab, that was interesting to say the least."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you busted someone out of rehab?" Edward asked clearly impressed, amusement clear on his face.

"Yeah, he was bored, needed a day out." I clarified, joining Edward as he laughed at my reasoning.

"Do you want another drink?" He asked indicating to my now empty bottle.

"Yeah, just a soda or water though." I replied smiling gently, as he stood and walked over to the make shift bar.

"Hey Bells, looking hot tonight." A voice droned as an arm was slung over my shoulders.

"Jacob" I replied stiffly, trying to shrug him off.

"Aww, come on baby, don't be like that" He answered leaning in to kiss my neck.

"Get off me Jake" I exclaimed jumping up from my seat.

"Come on baby, you know you want me" He replied grabbing my hip.

He was suddenly pulled away from my, and I was now standing behind a furious Edward. I could see Emmett and Rosalie looking worried as Edward and Jacob were now noses to nose.

"She said 'No'" Edward growled.

"Whatever man, keep telling yourself that" Jacob smirked, before leaning round Edward to face me, "Oh and Bella when you want a real man give me a call"

I could see Edward tense in front of me, but fortunately, for_ him, _Jacob walked away before Edward could react. Taking a deep breath, Edward finally turned to face me.

"Are you ok?" He asked clearly worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I smiled reassuringly.

"You sure?"

"I'm fine" I replied exaggerating my words hoping to get my point across, "Thank you for defending me" I added softly.

"Any time" Edward smiled in return, but before he could say or do anything else my phone suddenly began to ring, "Womanizer? Britney Spears, seriously?" He asked clearly amused.

"It's an assigned ring tone, and I didn't set it. But I don't know why..." I trailed off as I flipped my phone open. "Hello...B?....ok, ok, ok slow down, tell me what happened.....you need to get her to a hospital....what do you mean you don't know where it is....well where are you?....you're in Forks...alright where are you?...ok hold on I'll be there soon." I finished closing the phone, "I've got to go" I explained to Edward.

"Ok, lets go"

"What?"

"Do you honestly think I'm gonna let you deal with whatever this is on your own?" Edward replied, leading me through the crowd of people and up to his car. "Where are they?"


	8. Drama form NYC

**Ok so I totally stole the Gossip Girl characters to use as Bella's friends, but hey, the totally work.**

"How much further?" I asked, my legs bouncing in anticipation, a sickening feeling creeping into my stomach, I had a bad feeling about this.

"It's just around this corner" Edward replied, a forced calm penetrating his voice. "Hey, it's gonna be ok." He reassured.

"You don't know that. You don't know them. The fact that they even called...." I trailed off not wanting to finish that train of thought. "There!" I called my eyes snapping to the road ahead.

There on the road ahead, I could see a car surrounded by people, all of them looking up as the beam from the car's headlights hit them.

I was sprinting form the car before Edward had pulled it to a complete stop.

"Iz" A male voice called out as I approached the group.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed as I took in the form of one of my closest friends lying on the floor. "What the hell happened?" I demanded as I fell to my knees next to my friend.

"I don't know she was fine one minute, then she was acting weird, and she just collapsed" Nate answered, uncertainty clear in his voice.

"Iz?" She croaked, as I gently pushed the matted hair back from her face.

"Hey, S" I replied, as she smiled weakly in return, her eyes begin to roll back, "No, no S stay with me, S come on, stay with me."

"Izzzzzzzz" She said again.

"S, S, listen to me ok, you have to tell me what you've taken."

"Pill" She replied breathlessly.

"What kind?" I asked desperately, just before she lapsed into unconsciousness. "We've got to get her to a hospital." I said looking up and meeting the worried faces of my friends for the first time and I was strangely aware of Edward's presence at my side.

"Iz, we can't, too many questions" Nate answered.

"Well, we can't stay here we need to get her inside and we can't take her back to the school." I replied in a hysterical tone.

"I know somewhere" Edward stated crouching down next to me.

I turned to look at him for a long moment, staring at nothing but his eyes, before nodding.

"Ok"

Moving me out the way, Edward crouched down and gently lifted my unconscious friend into his arms before making his way back to the car, me following closely at his side.

"Iz! Wait up, I'm coming with." Chuck called out, as he came running up to the car.

"Ok, the rest of you follow us" I called out before turning to Edward who had just placed S on the back seat. "Thank you" I said sincerely locking his gaze for a moment before climbing into the back of the car.

We were only driving for a maximum of 15 minutes before, Edward brought the car to a stop. He quickly climbed out the car and opened the door to let me out, before Chuck bent down and carefully lifted S from the back seat, as Edward pulled out a set of keys a moved to front door of the huge house.

Once inside Edward quickly led us up the stairs and held open an empty bedroom door, as Chuck moved forward and placed S on the bed.

"Hey Iz" A voice sounded beside me.

"Hi B" I replied as she pulled me into a hug.

"It's good to see you, sorry it's not under better circumstances." she said with a small smile.

"Would it be us if it were?" I laughed dryly, "Why is Carter here?" I asked not hiding the anger and disbelief, but before she had time to answer S groaned, ad B and I went flying into the room.

**EPOV**

Bella and one of her friends flew past me just in time to roll S as she was sick, in the bucket that Chuck had placed beside the bed.

"Oh god" Bella sighed, "Chuck..."

"The usual" Chuck interrupted.

"Yeah" Bella replied sadly.

"Ok" Chuck nodded in response, "It's Edward right?"

"Yeah"

"Any chance there's any food around here, preferably bread based." He asked.

"Yeah come on" I replied leading him back down the stairs, through the living room to the kitchen. "So you're Bella's friends from New York?" I asked puling various things from the pantry.

"Yeah, I guess you could say, she's kinda like the sister I never had, me and her go way back."

"What about everyone else?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Well, there's Nate, my best friend, Blair or B the girl helping Iz upstairs, Serena or S, the one unconscious, and Dan Serena's boyfriend" Chuck explained.

"What about the other guy, Carter? Bella didn't seem to happy that he was here."

"She's not! Her and Carter..... lets just say... well I pretty sure it'll come up. So what's going on with you and Iz?" He asked seriously.

"Nothing, we're friends, I think." I replied honestly.

"You think?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah well, up until recently she didn't really like me."

"What did you do?" Chuck asked laughing lightly. "Iz likes everyone until they give her a reason not to."

"I judged her before I knew her, fortunately she's letting me rectify the situation," I smiled.

"Just be careful ok? She trusts you, I don't want to see her get hurt again."

"Yeah I know. But I don't think I would go as far to say she trusts me"

"The fact that you know what I'm talking about, and the fact that you're even here, now, proves she does. I told you Iz likes everyone, but only a few people like her, because she never lets anyone get close enough to know her." Chuck explained, as I put the finished bagels on too a plate and grabbed the bottles of water off the side.

As we made our way back out to the lounge, Bella suddenly came flying down the stairs, rage clear on her face.

"What the fuck did you do?" She screamed, making a bee line for Carter.

Before anyone could speak, Bella pulled her arm back and her fist connected with the side of Carter's face.

"What the hell?" Carter yelled, as I threw the bagels and water onto the table next to me, before making my way over to Bella.

"What did you give her?" Bella screamed unfazed by Carter's out burst.

"What are you talking about?" Carter asked, just before Bella's fist connected with his face once again.

I reached Bella's side and pulled her behind me just as carter raised his arm to retaliate Bella's punch. Reaching up I grabbed carter's arm and twisted it behind his back, turning him round in the process before slamming him up against the wall face first.


	9. What did you give her

"Iz, what the hell is going on?" Dan exclaimed, panic lacing his voice.

"He gave S something. S told him she had a headache and he gave her something, told her it would 'make her feel better', and we all know what 'feel better' means when it comes to you" I spat at Cater, as he struggled under Edward's hold.

"Son of a bitch" Chuck said, coming over to my side.

"It's no big deal, it was just a little pick me up" Carter smirked, before crying out as Edward bent his arm back further.

"She had a head trauma you idiot!" I screamed, "WHAT DID YOU GIVE HER?"

"It was just a little x" Carter replied a smirk still plastered in his face.

"Oh god" I exclaimed quietly, before bolting up the stairs Edward and Chuck right behind me, but not before Edward had smacked Carter's head against the wall, rendering him unconscious.

"B get her out of bed!" I exclaimed bursting into the room.

"What? What's going on?" Blair asked in confusion.

"We need to get her in the shower" I directed ignoring Blair's questions.

"Through that door" Edward replied throwing Serena's arm over his shoulders and hooking his arm under her legs and carrying her to the bathroom, her head lolling back as Edward lifted her.

Throwing open the bathroom door, Edward gently placed Serena in the bath as I threw on the cold water. As the cold water from the shower hit her, Serena immediately began to stir, rolling her head around as she tried to lift her self from the bath. Quickly kicking off my boots, I climbed in the bath behind Serena, pulling her back against my chest and placing a hand on her forehead to keep her head in place.

"Shh, S. Honey you gotta keep still" I pleaded, the tears in my eyes glistening.

"It's cold" Serena moaned.

"I know honey, I know. I know." I replied, as Serena began to close her eyes.

"Bella, you've keep her awake. If her brain starts to overheat she could suffer serious brain damage, it would need to be treated right away, so you got to keep her talking." Edward told me softly, to which I could only nod in reply.

"Hey S, you remember when I had that huge fight with my mum, and I came to yours, and you called B and the three of us sat on the floor in the middle of your room, and we got completely drunk, and we starting singing, what was that song?" I asked, begging for Serena to stay awake, as tears began to roll gently over my cheeks.

"Que Sera, Sera" Serena mumbled in reply.

"Yeah that's the one, that's the one. How did it start?"

"When I was just a little girl  
I asked my mother, what will I be"

Serena began to sing softly, barely keeping her eyes open.

"Will I be pretty, will I be rich  
Here's what she said to me."

She continued as I joined in.

"Que Sera, Sera,"

We continued as Blair knelt down next to the bath, clutching Serena's hand as she sang along with us, her eyes tearing the same as mine. Giving us some space, Edward moved to lean against the sink, nodding in acknowledgment as Chuck put his hand on his shoulder in thanks.

"Whatever will be, will be  
The future's not ours, to see  
Que Sera, Sera  
Que Sera.

When I was young, I fell in love  
I asked my lover what will I be  
Will I be rich, day after day  
Here's what my lover said.

Que Sera, Sera,  
Whatever will be, will be  
The future's not ours, to see  
Que Sera, Sera  
Que Sera."

"Hey" Edward said softly, as he sat down next to me, handing me a cup of coffee.

"Hey, thanks" I replied softly taking the cup from him and pulling my towel tighter around my shoulders, "Vanilla?"

"Your favorite"

"Thank you"

"What are you doing out here?" Edward asked sincerely, gently pushing off the floor swinging the porch swing.

"Just thinking really" I replied, "It's beautiful here" I said softly, my eyes taking in the surrounding trees and the small stream at the forest edge, "Where is here exactly?"

"Here is home." Edward replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah. My parents only stay here during the holidays, so we can all be together. Otherwise they live in an apartment in Seattle, closer to work." He explained. "What about you? Your dad lives pretty close by right?"

"No Phil lives in....you meant Charlie." I replied correcting herself as I caught on to Edward's meaning.

"Yeah" Edward confirmed.

"I think so." I said softly, answering Edward's previous question.

"You _think_ so?"

"Yeah, I know he lives in town, I'm just not sure where. I haven't seen Charlie since I was...4, I may have been even younger. I don't think he even knows I'm here, even if he did I doubt he even knows what I look like." I explained.

"Sorry" Edward comforted.

"It's ok, I don't really mind. Phil has been my farther longer than Charlie ever was, as far as I'm concerned he's my dad, and as far as he's concerned I'm his daughter" I finished with a smile, but continued as I saw Edward's frown. "It's not as of I cut Charlie out of my life. I tried, up until my 13th birthday, I used to send him a plane ticket so he could come see me, but he sent them back every time. I just got sick of it, there's only so many rejections a girl can take."

"I didn't mean to judge" Edward apologised.

"It's ok, to anyone who doesn't know the whole story it does seem like I cut him from my life." I assured him.

"Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer, I was just wondering." Edward asked.

"Sure."

"Do you trust me? Chuck, he told me that you did, and I was wondering if......he was telling the truth." Edward trailed off.

"Yeah" I replied after a moment, "I do, I don't know why. I mean by all accounts I shouldn't, but for some reason... I do." I smiled in reply, making Edward smile and nod in answer.

"Hey, Iz" Blair called as she pushed open the front door.

"Hey, B. What's up?" I asked.

"I just remembered I have something for you." Blair replied motioning for me to follow her down to the car.

Opening the trunk, Blair search through the bags until she found her own. Pulling her bag to the front, Blair opened it before riffling through it and exclaiming.

"Ah ha. Found them." Blair grinned turning to face me.

"Oh my god! Where did you find them? I have been looking for these for months. Thank you" I grinned pulling Blair into a hug, before Blair turned to close the car.

"My favorite jeans" I smiled at Edward as she bound back up the steps to the porch.

"I thought you could use them, given the wet state of your current outfit" Blair grinned, making Bella laugh.

"Don't suppose you've got a spare shirt I could borrow?" I asked pleadingly.

Blair scrunched up her face and shook her head 'no'.

"I've got something you could borrow" Edward reassured, standing up from the porch swing, as he lead the way back into the house.

"Thanks" I replied failing to stifle a yawn in the process.

"You should get some sleep" Edward commented as we joined everyone in the main room.

"We all should" I replied, noticing the clock on the wall.

"Yeah, um, if you guys want to follow me I'll show you where the guest rooms are" Edward offered, leading everyone up stairs, leaving Carter still unconscious on the floor. "We've only got three guest rooms so someone's going to have to share"

"No, that's ok I'll stay with Serena" Dan answered ducking into the room where Serena was now sleeping.

"Come on lets get you that shirt" Edward said softly after Chuck, Blair and Nate had all been show to their rooms.

Leading me up another flight of stairs, before coming to a stop outside and open door.

"Ladies first" He grinned gesturing for me to go first.

Looking round I could immediately tell that this was Edward's room, it fit him perfectly.

"Your room?" I guessed.

"Yeah" He replied before quickly ducking into his closet and return with an old band t-shirt.

"Thanks" I all but whispered as I took the shirt from him and we fell into our first awkward silence..

"So...I'm...gonna go" Edward stuttered and headed to the door.

"Wait, where are you going I thought this was your room?" I questioned.

"It is, but I figured I'd let you sleep in here and I'll sleep in my parents room" He explained.

"You don't have to do that, I mean... there's enough room in here for both of us right? And I can see on your face you've got a lot of questions about what happened tonight."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute to get changed."

"Bathrooms through that door"


	10. Answers

Fhbs questions and answers

**EPOV**

I sat on the edge on my bed, my head hung with my hands running through my hair.

"Hell of a night" Bella commented, voicing my thoughts a she came to sit by me on the bed.

"Hell of a day" I corrected, as I caught sight of her bruised face, "Hows your cheek?"

"It's ok" She replied softly, "I'm sorry" She added after a minute "I didn't mean for you to get involved in all this"

"I got myself involved in all this, I could have left at any moment" I clarified.

"But you didn't" She replied quietly.

"I didn't" I said just as quietly, my eyes locking with hers and I could help but notice how beautiful she truly was. She had washed her make-up off and her hair hung loosely around her face, framing it perfectly as the moonlight streamed through the glass wall of my bedroom, making her glow ethereally. "But it would be nice to know exactly what I've involved myself in" I added my voice still soft.

"Ask away" She smiled gently, sliding herself back to lean against the bed post.

"Alright who are all these people?"

"B and S are my best friends, we were quite a trio back in New York. Dan is Serena's boyfriend, he loves her to bits, but he's never quite approved if us. Nate is another original member of the brat pack, a genuine good guy."

"Chuck?" I asked curious about their relationship.

"Chuck is... he's Chuck. He's my ultimate best friend, he's knows me better than anyone, he's closer than the brother I never had, he's the one person who knows exactly why I left New York."

"What about Carter? Somehow I get the impression he's not a friend."

"No he's not." Bella confirmed before falling silent, she eyed me softly for a moment before taking a deep breath and continuing. "You asked me once why I came here, and I told you the truth, but I lied about the catalyst. It wasn't seeing the evidence of what I had become strewn across my room, that was merely a confirmation of what I already knew."

"Then what was the catalyst?"

"I don't remember why, but we had a small private party at Chuck's, Carter was there with a few of his friends. We were all drinking, I was being my usual wild self and Carter gave me something said it would make '_feel better_'. I still don't remember all of what happened, but somehow I ended up in a room with Carter and a bunch of his friends, and I remember realising the direction things were heading and I didn't like it, and I tried to get out of there. I'd never been so scared in my entire life. Chuck found us, threw a few punches and got me out of there before anything could really happen, apparently he heard me screaming."

She looked so lost, scared and vulnerable, I did the only thing I could think to do, I gently took her hand and pulled her to me, wrapping my arms tightly around her. I felt her sigh in relief before wrapping her small arms around my waist.

"I'm so sorry" I murmured into her hair.

" Chuck and Carter are the only ones that know, Chuck made sure that it stayed that way." Bella said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"Carter had a camera, he was going to film it. I guess nearly getting.... I guess it would make anyone want to sober up. The only drug I do now is caffeine, occasionally I drink but it's not often and normally it's not a lot." She added with a smile.

"Normally?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I never planned on drinking Emmett under the table my first night here" She laughed, "The beer you gave me tonight it the first drink I've had since then" She grinned, making me smile in reply.

"You really are amazing" I observed making her blush.

"So can I ask a question now?" She smiled up at me.

"I guess that's only fair" I replied as I maneuvered us back onto the pillows.

"What's with you and Jacob?"

"Nothing, we used to be best friend, but that was a long time ago" I replied feigning nonchalance.

"Oh" She replied understanding lacing her voice, I frowned.

"How do you..."

"Rose" She interrupted, my frowned deepened, she noticed. "She only told me because I asked about Tanya"

"Tanya? Why would you..." I trailed off as the pieces finally fell into place, what she wouldn't tell me, why she begged me to leave it alone. "Tanya?" I questioned, gently stroking the backs of my fingers against her bruised cheeks, and she nodded in confirmation.

"Please let me handle it" She pleaded her eyes locking with mine, but I couldn't agree, the thought of someone hurting her made my insides burn with anger.

"We should get some sleep" I replied, pulling my arms tighter around her tiny wait as she lay her head on my chest and closed her eyes.

FHBSFHBSFHBSFHBSFHBSFHBSFBS

I woke in the morning to find Bella still nestled asleep on my chest, smiling I lent down a pressed a kiss to the top of her head before sliding out from under her. As I pulled the duvet over her, Bella stirred.

"Shh, go back to sleep" I cooed, stroking her hair.

"M'kay" She mumbled in reply, snuggling into the pillows as I pulled the cover up around her shoulders and kissed her temple.

As I made my way down the stairs I noticed that Carted had moved from his position in front of the wall, to the couch, and I couldn't help the growl that built in my chest.

"I'm guessing she told you" Chuck observed standing in the doorway to the kitchen, a mug of coffee in his hand,

"Yeah" I replied, still glaring at carter's sleeping form as I made my way to the kitchen.

"Don't hurt her" Chuck warned, as I poured myself a coffee, "You seem like a good guy, I'd hate to have to hurt you" I nodded in agreement, before turning my attention back to Carter, noticing the dark clouds, and knowing that in Forks that only meant one thing I turned to Chuck.

"Can you give me a hand with some thing?" I asked.

"Sure" he replied.

"I want that fucker out of my house" I said sternly.

FHBSFHBSFHBS

"Mmm, I smell coffee" Bella moaned as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey" I smiled as she made her way over to me, wrapping her arm around my waist as she plucked my mug of coffee from my hand.

"Hi" I laughed wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"Morning" Chuck greeted as Bella wagged her fingers in a wave as she sipped my coffee.

"Hey" Blair called as she came into the kitchen, sipping the mug of coffee that Chuck handed her, "Can I ask why Carter I sleeping outside?"

"What?" Bella asked in confusion, towing me over to the French doors that opened out to the surrounding green, as I snatched back my coffee.

Before she could comment there was suddenly a rumble of thunder as the heavens opened and unleashed a downpour of rain, the four of us burst out in laughter as Cater suddenly flew to his feet, his head whipping round in confusion, before his eyes settled on the four of us as I raised my mug in salute before taking a sip.


	11. Surprises

**EPOV**

As we all sat eating breakfast, with Carter still outside and Serena still asleep upstairs, there was a knock at the door. Not expecting anyone I quickly moved to peer round the pillar to see who was at the door.

"It's the police" I said to the group.

"What?" Bella exclaimed, "Shit! It's Charlie" She added as she looked at the door.

"Go wait with Serena" I told her as I made my way to the door.

"What about the rest of us?" Blair asked

"Eat your breakfast" I told them, "It's the normal thing to do on a Sunday morning." I added as I moved to the door. "Morning officer" I greeted as I opened the door and came face to face with Charlie Swan.

"We've had a report of a disturbance in the area, you don't mind if I take a look around do you?" He asked already pushing past me.

"Come on in" I said sarcastically.

"What's this then?" Charlie asked as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Breakfast" I replied coldly.

"Don't get cocky son. Who are you lot?" he asked gesturing to the table

"Friends from out of town" I answered.

"New York" Blair smile.

"New York huh? And who's he?" Charlie asked pointing to Carter who was still standing outside in the rain.

"A pain in the ass." Chuck answered.

"He's my now ex-boyfriend, I just found out he was cheating on me, and quite frankly I don't want to be anywhere near him, so he's outside like the dog he is" Blair elaborated.

"Uh-huh" Charlie grunted before moving to look around the rest of the ground floor, before moving to the stairs.

"If you go any further I'm going to need to see a warrant." I called, making Charlie freeze on the first step.

"You got something to hide?"

"No"

"Then you won't mind me looking around then, will you" Charlie smirked as he turned to carry on up the stairs, just as Bella appeared at the top of them.

"Hello, Charlie. Long time no see"

**BPOV**

My heart was pounding as I heard Edward ask for a warrant, I knew Charlie was coming upstairs, I couldn't let him find S, she still looked like she'd been drugged. Taking a deep breath I left the room and moved to the top of the stairs just as Charlie was coming up them.

"Hello, Charlie. Long time no see." I said coldly, before making my way down the stairs forcing him back into the lounge.

"Isabella?" Charlie asked in disbelief.

"Bella" I corrected coldly, moving to Edward and wrapping my arms around his waist. Don't ask me why, I just wanted to, fortunately he wrapped an arm around my waist in return.

"What...What are you doing here?" Charlie stuttered.

"I Live here, well more specifically I live at the school."

"So these are your friends?"

"Yes, and unless you actually have a warrant you really have no reason to be here." I said sternly.

"You listen to me young lady, I am still your father and..."

"My father? That's laughable, you didn't even know I was here, I doubt you even knew if I was still alive, you're not a father, not to me, to me... you're DNA. Now I'm guessing you don't have a warrant, so you know where the door is." I finished coldly, watching as Charlie huffed and left.

"Feel better for that?" Edward asked as sighed heavily.

"As cruel as it sounds, yeah actually I do."

"Come on let's finish breakfast and get back to school." Edward replied, his arm moving around my shoulders and pulling me into the kitchen.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked as I sat down.

"7:30" Blair replied.

"Urgh, it's too fucking early" I said dropping my head to the table, making Edward laughed as he poured me some more coffee.

Half an hour later the house was locked back up and we were all saying goodbye.

"I'm gonna miss you guys" I said as I hugged Blair goodbye.

"We'll try come see you again, and we'll bring no drama next time" she promised.

"Yeah right" I laughed.

Standing back from the car I caught the tail end of Cuck and Edward's conversation.

"I can see that you care about her, so look after her, that hard outer shell is not as hard as you think" Chuck said shaking Edward's hand.

"I got her, don't worry." Edward replied.

"Iz I'm gonna miss you baby" Chuck grinned as he wrapped me in his arms, "He's a good guy Iz"

"I know" I replied softly.

"Don't be a stranger" Chuck told me as he climbed in the car, everyone waving and yelling goodbyes as they made their way down the drive way.

"Is it always that much drama with you guys?" Edward grinned as we got into his car.

"Pretty much" I laughed, as we made our way down the drive way, falling into a comfortable and relaxing silence.

Before I knew it we were back at school and climbing out of the car.

"Wait," I said pulling Edward to a stop as he made his way up to the school.

Looking into his eyes, I rose up on my toes and placed a soft lingering kiss on his cheek, lacing his fingers with mine before looking back into his emerald green eyes.

"Thank you, for everything you did. You don't know how much it all means to me" I said seriously but softly.

"Your welcome" He replied, the backs of his fingers tracing my cheek bone, "We should..."he said after a minute.

"Yeah" I smiled, before we made our way back up to the school.

FHBSFHBS

"Is it just me or does everyone seem to be staring at us?" I asked Edward as we sat down at the table, glancing around the dining hall as we sat down for lunch, unintentionally arriving at exactly the same time.

"Yeah, actually they do" Edward replied with a confused frown, just as the rest of the group sat down with their breakfast.

"Hey Alice, what's going on why is everyone staring?" I asked.

"Oh, I think it's because of what's on Gossip Queen." Alice answered.

"What the hell is Gossip Queen?" I questioned, slightly irritated.

"It's pretty much a school gossip site, there were flyers about it floating around last week, it was launched this morning, it sends you a new message every time there's a new post, and...um... you guys were the first post." Rosalie answered before handing over her phone.

"What does it say?" Edward asked.

"'Spotted B and E pulling up in the parking lot in the early hours of the morning, wearing the same clothes from the night before. Looks like E's enjoying New York, the _girl _ that never sleeps. Xoxo Gossip Queen.' There's a picture as well." I added showing Edward the picture of us by his car this morning, looking rather close. "I'm taking it everyone..."

"Yeah" Rosalie answered.

"How do I get this on my phone?" I asked

"You text gossip to this number" Alice explained showing me the number on her phone "It's also the number you send posts to" she added.

"So you can message this Gossip Queen?"

"Yeah"

"Right" I replied snapping open my phone.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked softly.

"I'm finding out who this bitch is." I answered hitting the send button.

Not 30 seconds later my phone beeped with a reply

"Read it aloud" Edward requested.

"'Gossip Queen here, your one and only source into the scandalous live of the Forks High Elite. Gossip, rumours and secrets, will be started, told and exposed here. But who am I? That's a secret I'll never tell. You know you love me xoxo Gossip Queen.'"

"It's so cool right?" Alice squealed in excitement. "Right?" She asked again her voice wavering with uncertainty.

"No, hell would be more accurate, this is going to turn the school upside down." I replied just as my phone beeped.

_'Couldn't have put it better myself B, I hope you're ready for it. Xoxo GQ' _


	12. Early wake up call

Forks high

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

I bolted up from my bed so fast that I got a serious head rush, then it hit me. The heat, my god was it hot in here, I could feel the sweat running in beads down my back, why was it so hot? Then I remembered, the scream. Springing from my bed I ran and opened the door heading straight out into the corridor.

"What the hells going on?" I asked as everyone else on the floor appeared in the corridor, "Who screamed?"

"Alice" Jasper yelled as he pushed his way to Alice's door and threw it open, "Alice?" he yelled again.

"Jazz" Alice called meekly, sounding like she was crying.

As I moved towards the door I suddenly felt an arm around my waist gently tugging me back.

"Just give him a minute" Edward whispered softly in my ear.

I nodded my head in reply before turning my head to face him. His hair was messier than usual, his deep green eyes were slowly waking, and just like the rest of us he was covered in a sheen of sweat, but added with his shirtless apparel, it was hard for me to stay focused. After running my eyes quickly over his bare chest, I quickly turned my head away, silently mouthing 'wow' to myself. Unfortunately it didn't go unnoticed, I could see Rose silently laughing as she gave me a knowing, smug look, before quickly glancing down as her phone beeped, as did everyone else's.

"Oh god what now?" I asked knowing full well what it was, that had set off everyone's phone, I could even hear mine going off in my room.

With a quick smirk, Rosalie strolled over and handed me her phone, the message already open on the display, with Edward looking over my shoulder (and his arm still round my waist I might add) I quickly skimmed over the message.

_'Spotted the entire 5__th__ floor out in their delicates, looks like turned up the heat and I don't just mean B and E, it looks they're heating up all on their own. Xoxo Gossip Queen.'_

Sure enough underneath the caption was a picture, of me in my dark blue and cream lace sleep set and Edward in his low slung black sleep pants, his arm wrapped around my waist, leaning in to whisper in my ear.

"Ugh!" I yelled in frustration.

It had been three weeks since the launch of the dreaded Gossip Queen, and I was her favourite target particularly as Edward and I had been getting closer ever since the appearance of my New York friends, but everyone failed to believe that we were friends, _just _friends. Over the past three weeks, as well as working on our lit assignment, Edward and I had pretty much become best friends, we had spent a lot of time together and everyone was refusing to believe that nothing was going on, well almost nothing was going on. You don't look at your _just friends, _or talk to them or be as touchy feely with them, the way Edward and I were, not that we would admit that to anyone else. We were at the flirty, full of innuendoes stage and we were both enjoying it, unfortunately, thanks to Gossip Queen, so was the rest of the school.

"Dammit Alice, you scared the hell out of me!" Jasper exclaimed from Alice's room, as he and Alice appeared in the door way.

"Everything ok?" Edward asked.

"No" Alice cried, "The heating is broken, how am I supposed to throw a Christmas party when its 100 degrees up here?" She wailed, making everyone roll their eyes before turning and heading back into their rooms.

"Jesus Alice! It's 4 o'clock in the fucking morning" Emmett groaned. "And you're worried about some stupid party"

"Some stupid party?" Alice screeched, "I have been planning this for months, everyone is coming to this party, it is the highlight of the social calendar, and it's now ruined because of the bloody heating!" She continued her voice rising with every word spoken, until she was full blown yelling.

"Whoa, Alice, calm baby, calm" Jasper soothed his hands on Alice's shoulders as he pulled her against his chest, "I'll tell you what why don't I round up some tools and take a look maybe I can turn it down in your room at least, okay?"

"Okay" Alice agreed.

"I've got some tools you can use Jasper" I called out, earning a pair of raised eyebrows from Edward.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You have tools?" Edward smiled

"Of course I do"

"What the hell is this?" Emmett asked

"I believe it's called a screwdriver Emmett" I replied rolling my eyes at him as he sat rummaging through my tool box, whilst Jasper worked on the radiator.

"Yeah, but why is it fluffy?" He asked wrinkling his nose.

"And why is your hammer stripy?" Jasper asked.

"What? Do you expect me to have manly tools I am a girl in case you haven't noticed" I replied.

"We know Edward's certainly noticed" Emmett smirked, earning a smack round the head Rosalie.

"Funny, can we get back to the problem at hand" I said glaring at Emmett before turning to Jasper "Can you fix it?"

"Nah, it's shot, sorry Alice" Jasper replied.

"Noooo, my party! What am I going to do? How... how..." Alice panted as she began to hyperventilate.

"Alice, Alice" I exclaimed my hands gripping her shoulders, "It's going to be ok"

"How? How is it going to be ok?" She wailed.

"Listen, we won't have a Christmas party, we'll have a fiesta" I finished as Alice opened her mouth to object. "Think about it we have the heat, the red and green colours fit we'll just add a few others, mix up some sangria, some margaritas, get some tequila, a little rick and enrique it'll be fine, fewer clothes, better food and drink." I smiled.

"You're right, you are totally right..."

But before Alice could finish a loud crash sounded from the end of the hall, specifically from my room.

"What the hell was that?" Edward asked, pulling me behind him slightly as he moved forward.

With Edward in front of me we made our way to my room, the others following behind us.

"Look at you being all protective" I laughed at Edward.

"Shut up" He replied laughing as he poked me in the side playfully.

But out laughing abruptly stop as Edward pushed open my door, and a collective gasp sounded from all of us.

"Oh my god" I whispered in shock.

"Holy shit" Emmett exclaimed as the rest of the group.

"Bella...your room..." Alice began "it's trashed"

"Thanks Alice" Edward replied sharply, giving Alice a sharp look, before putting his hand on my shoulder, "Bella?" he asked softly.


End file.
